The invention herein relates to a structure for assembling a heat sink assembly for CPU dissipation, more specifically, to an improved heat sink assembly structure with interlocking devices for the assembling structure being interlocked in both horizontal and vertical direction.
Due to the continuous development of computer technology and the enhancement of integrated circuit production technology, CPU execution speeds are always increasing. Thus, the amount of heat generated rises in direct proportion. If the rate of CPU heat dissipation is insufficient, the computer operating stability will be affected. As a result, the most direct and easy solution for solving the problem of CPU overheating is to use a heat sink assembly to dissipate the high temperature produced by the CPU.
The conventional heat sink currently available has two mainly type. As shown in FIG. 1A, which is constructed of a single piece of extruded aluminum with a plurality of heat sink fins 1a and a base plate 1b. Due to the limitations of mold removal and extrusion technology, the heat sink fins 1a are thicker, which not only results in a larger area of dissipating inefficiency, but also a slower rate of heat conduction and. Furthermore, since the distance d between the heat sink fins is overly large, the number of heat sink fins 1a is less, and the overall heat dissipation area is small, there is another negative effect on the rate of heat dissipation by the heat sink. Besides, the procedure of aluminum extrusion finishing process is complex, and resulting not only in slowing down the fabrication speed, but also wasting material consumption when cutting and shaving.
Also available on the current market is a structure of assembling heat sink, as shown in the U.S. Pat. No.: 6,104,609, please referring to the FIG. 1B, which interlocks the heat sinks 1 by a hook 11 and a female interlocking slot 12 thereon. However, this structure of interlocking device 10 only provides for interlocking in the horizontal direction. As a result, the heat sink assembly may fall off in the vertical direction when assembling due to the lacking means for interlocking in the vertical direction.
In view of the various disadvantages of conventional heat dissipation devices in terms of heat sink design structure, the present invention addresses the disadvantages by researching solutions for them which, following continuous research and improvements, culminated in the development of the improved structure for assembling a heat sink assembly of the invention herein, a structure capable of eliminating the numerous drawbacks of the conventional technology.
The present invention provides a structure for assembling a heat sink assembly using at least an interlocking device to assemble at lease a heat sink fin, the improvement of said interlocking device comprising a female slot, a protruding hook, and an opening hole, wherein said protruding hook of each first heat sink fin wedges into said female slot of an adjacent first heat sink fin by the shape of said protruding hook corresponding to said female slot, and said protruding hook of each first heat sink fin having a barb portion for hooking said opening hole of said adjacent first heat sink fin to assemble said heat sink fins for interlocking completely in the vertical direction.